


Space Enough

by Rivine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Chocolate Box Treat, Demonic Possession, F/F, First Meetings, Symbiotic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-27 22:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivine/pseuds/Rivine
Summary: Nicole may have gotten her demonic possession under control, but she certainly doesn't need another life form moving in.





	1. Nicole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaz_shirakawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaz_shirakawa/gifts).



> My apologies, Kaz_Shirakawa, but after a few days I realized I wasn't completely happy with where I ended this story, so I've added two more chapters. If you prefer the original ending, it's unchanged as chapter 1.
> 
> The higher rating and additional tags are for chapter 2.

The moss-like thing on the boulder was surprisingly prickly, even through Nicole’s glove. It was brownish-orange and looked like it should be soft, which was why Nicole had used the boulder to steady herself as she edged down the scree slope. She had already committed her weight to it by the time she felt the first tingle against her skin, and so had to complete her scramble before she could yank her hand away. 

There shouldn’t be any life forms that would hurt her, at least in this region of the planet. She’d taken all the prophylactic anti-venoms and immunizations the Fleet had advised. Aside from that, Sinavoraha had told her that she didn’t have to worry: she could take care of anything nasty that tried to harm Nicole. 

Nicole stripped off her glove and inspected her palm anyway. It looked fine, with no noticible damage to her skin, but she felt a strange fizzing sensation. 

“Sina—” Nicole started to say, speaking aloud since there was no one else around.

_I’ll kill it_ , Sinavoraha said, the crackling hiss of her voice carrying a note of combined anger and pleasure. 

Nicole’s other hand reached down for a fist-sized rock, and almost scraped it across the moss before Nicole could stop it. 

_It deserves it. It’s taking liberties_ , Sinavoraha argued. 

“Just tell me what it’s doing to me,” Nicole said. The effervescence was creeping deeper under her skin. She made Sinavoraha drop the rock.

Sinavoraha didn’t answer. 

“If you don’t know, you can say so,” Nicole tried. One of the things Sinavoraha hated most was any suggestion she wasn’t the font of all knowledge. She disliked it even more than the ship chaplain, whom she regularly tried to convince Nicole to throw things at. 

_It’s… strange_ , Sinavoraha reluctantly admitted. 

“What?” Nicole was startled. “You actually don’t know?” 

_It’s strange!_ Sinavoraha insisted defensively. _It—_

**Hi.**

Sinavoraha screeched like metal being twisted. 

“What the hell?” Nicole jerked back from the boulder, even though the voice had spoken inside her head. 

**Bonding?** the voice said. It was smooth and featureless. 

_What are you?_ Sinavoraha hissed.

Nicole’s hand had stopped tingling. She flexed it cautiously.

**Bonding friend.** The voice was becoming less monotone. It sounded, Nicole thought, slightly hopeful.

“ _Who_ are you?” Nicole asked. She had learned to live with Sinavoraha, to push back the attempts take control and to ignore the running commentary on her life whenever it got irritating, but she didn’t like the thought of someone new showing up. It was far too crowded in her head already. 

**Esri.** Then, sounding distinctly hopeful, **Nicole-Esri?**

“No!” Nicole said immediately, while Sinavoraha snarled in outrage. She tended to forget about words when she was upset. 

**Nicole-Sinavoraha-Esri?** it tried, as if leaving Sinavoraha out had been the problem. 

“No,” Nicole repeated firmly, shaking her head. “How do you know our names?” she asked. 

**Bonding friend** , it said. Its voice had become almost human, and could have passed for one of the pleasant, neutral voices tech designers liked to use for their products. 

“Okay,” Nicole said, “and what does that mean?” She figured that its voice being in her head and the way it seemed to be drawing from her thoughts gave her the gist of it, but it never hurt to be sure. 

Movement in the moss on the rock caught her eye. The fuzzy patch was shifting, mounding up in middle. It formed into a blob, stretching out from the rock in a rising column. Then it split in half at its base, sprouted two branches near the upper half, and grew a rough sphere on top. The bumps resolved into a vague attempt at a face and a lump at the back, mimicking the knot of box braids at Nicole’s nape. 

The little figure waved its tiny arms. 

**Nicole-Sinavoraha.** A thinner column of moss rose up and wiggled. **Esri**. The second column snaked toward the moss-person. It wrapped around it, twining and coiling, before absorbing into its body. **Nicole-Sinavoraha-Esri** , the voice said happily. 

“Absolutely not,” Nicole told it. 

The human figure grew an extra set of arms which it flailed about briefly before they morphed into some type of wing-like structures. Next it slumped forward and became a many-legged creature, and then the whole thing exploded into a nest of skinny tendrils. 

**We can be anything.** **Anything we want, after bonding** , she—the life form was clearly using a woman’s voice now, one that sounded like it was modeled off the clear, precise tone that newscasters tended towards—said cajolingly. 

Nicole felt Sinavoraha, who had been quiet for too long, Nicole now realized, give a low murmur of interest. 

The tentacle ball extruded out a pincer, or maybe an open mouth, and snapped it a few times. 

_Yes_ , said Sinavoraha. 

“No! I’m still saying no,” Nicole said. 

The tentacles drooped a little. **Nicole could think about it** , she said. **We could— we could delay bonding. We could travel together, until Nicole sees the benefits of it.**

_Say yes. It’ll be fun._

“Maybe for you,” Nicole said. 

_This body is so limited_ , Sinavoraha complained. 

“If you don’t like it…” 

Sinavoraha gave a crackle of displeasure, but they both knew she didn’t want to leave. She could jump to any other person on the ship if she wanted, but then there would be a rough period of adjustment, and even if her new host preferred to keep quiet instead of going through an exorcism, they wouldn’t be able to hide the signs well enough to fool the chaplain. 

**Please?**

She sounded so hopeful, and there was such a sense of longing in her voice, that Nicole wavered. The thought of walking away and leaving the patch of brownish moss—Esri—all alone made her sort of sad and lonely herself, especially since she would have to come back this way once she had taken her core samples. 

Nicole wondered if she could convince Esri not to tell anyone about the demon possession if she took her back to the ship. 

_That’s too dangerous_ , Sinavoraha hissed.

Nicole ignored her, pointedly. The assistant chief engineer was a bit of a thrill-seeker; maybe she would be interested in hosting a sentient alien parasite. Or Nicole could do it above-board, and someone in the biology team could start them off on the official first contact procedures. They probably wouldn’t allow any bonding, though. But if Esri was willing to forgo bonding as long as she had company…

“Are there any other life forms you could bond with near here?” Nicole asked, just to make sure. As far as the ship’s briefing went, there was no sentient life at all on this planet, but then, here was Esri.

**No** , came the quick reply. **Only Nicole-Sinavoraha. All the other creatures here are** —she curled some of her tendrils and unfurled others— **not suitable.**

“Why not?” If Nicole was going to try to get her fellow crew member to do some form of melding with an unrecognized life form, she at least owed it to her to ask a lot of questions first. 

_We are clearly the best choice._

**Yes!** Esri said. Then, in a tone of dutiful honesty, she added, **But also the other living things here can’t be part of bonding,** she explained. **They can’t agree. Bonding needs agreement.** Several of her tentacles twined their tips around each other and merged into loops, as if to demonstrate.

“So it has to be someone who’s sentient?”

**Yes. We share!**

“Are there any other, um, bonding-friends here?” 

**No** , she said. **Just… me.** She sounded uncomfortable using the singular pronoun. **We travel alone to find bonding partners. …I maybe picked a bad route.** She sounded a bit pathetic now, and her tendrils shrank inwards until she was a bumpy glob clinging to the rock. **It looked like there would be people in this system.**

“Well, there are _some_ people,” Nicole said, accepting the fact that there was no way she was going to be able to bring herself to leave Esri all alone on her boulder. 

_Yes!_ Sinavoraha gloated.

Esri perked herself up into an almost spherical shape.

“What exactly would letting you travel with us entail?”

**We would go together! We would talk! We could try things!**

“Try what kind of things?”

_Biting._

**We can do that!**

“ _Not_ biting.”

After a diplomatic pause, Esri redirected the conversation. **It’s possible to do some sharing without bonding** , she explained, **like how we can talk now. If we’re touching, we can do more. We can only use the parts we bring to the bonding, but we’ll be able to share the experience.**

Nicole tried to think through all the ways this could go wrong. There were a lot of them, and she gave up before she exhausted the possibilities. At a certain point, she had to admit to herself that you don’t reach an agreement with a demon and then hop aboard a long-haul research ship, if you weren’t the kind of person who was willing to take a few risks and hope it all worked out. 

Sinavoraha felt poised and eager when Nicole reached out her hand. Esri shivered, not moving towards Nicole’s hand but clearly wanting to. When Nicole let the back of her fingers brush up against her, all she felt was fuzz. The sharp prickliness that could pierce through her gloves was gone, replaced by a velvety furriness that grew even softer as she touched it. 

Esri began to creep up Nicole’s fingers. She was surprisingly heavy for a creature that looked like dry moss, and Nicole felt a surge of trepidation when she began to envelop her hand. 

**There’s no need to be afraid** , Esri said. **This won’t hurt. Not that bonding would either!** she added hastily. **And we can start with something very easy.**

And suddenly,Nicole felt Esri. She felt Esri’s fuzz against her skin, but she also felt _her_ , feeling the whorls of Nicole’s fingerprints and the creases of her knuckles and the smooth surface of her nails and the tiny hairs on the back of her hand, and the light breeze brushing the tips of her fronds or cilia or whatever they were—

Nicole sat down hard, fortunately coming down on a relatively flat-topped, stable rock. She took several careful breaths while Sinavoraha purred with pleasure, sounding like a engine that was about to die. Nicole could still feel what Esri was feeling, but the initial shock was beginning to wear off. 

She had gotten to use an augmented drilling rig on a project once, and the sensation of the rig meshing its sensors to her nerves was similar to what Esri was doing. But Esri was passing along a level of detail that rig engineers would kill for, and it was different, coming from another sentient being. 

One of the strange parts of it, thought, was that it was nothing at all like Sinavoraha possessing her. Setting aside the fighting and panic of the early days, Nicole’s coexistence with Sinavoraha was one of compromise. They had worked out a truce, but it was Nicole’s body they shared, and Sinavoraha was always the interloper. Her presence couldn’t help but infringe on Nicole, threatening to squeeze her out of herself just by being there. 

What was happening now with Esri was completely unlike that. It was gaining something, being given more physical space, instead of yielding it. 

Feeling _through_ Esri, from the inside of her out, was also oddly intimate..

Nicole wondered what it was like for Esri. She had called it easy, so maybe it wasn’t as overwhelming for her as it was for Nicole. 

“Have you ever bonded with someone?” Nicole asked. 

**Yes** , Esri said. **But we had to split up.** She sounded sad.

_What happened to them?_ Sinavoraha, struck by self-preservation, had stopped purring. 

**Nothing bad! She was perfectly healthy when we separated.** **Better than when we bonded, even!** **We just… didn’t work well together, so we went looking for other people. It happens sometimes.**

_I believe you_ , Sinavoraha declared magnanimously. _You can continue._

**Thank you!**

“So bonding can be reversed? Easily?”

**Oh yes, physically it’s easy. Emotionally, not so much.**

“Ah. I’m sorry about your breakup, then.” 

**Thanks. It’s… a long way from where we separated to here. It happened a while ago.** Esri paused for a moment, then continued with what sounded like hard-won cheerfullness. **Life goes on!**

“Yeah, I guess so.”

**Anyway, are we ready for more?** asked Esri hopefully. 

_Yes!_

“Um. Okay, but tell me what it’s going to be, first.”

**Sure! How about electromagnetic reception? That will be new, won’t it?**

_Nicole can’t feel it_ , Sinavoraha said, _but I can_. 

**Well, it’s fun. We should try it! We’ll start slower, this time.**

Nicole felt a tingling growing inside Esri. It was fairly mild, not a sudden demand on her attention the way feeling Esri’s sense of touch was. Slowly, it differentiated from a general hum into distinct points. Strongest was a steady buzz, coming from the direction of the comm unit clipped to Nicole’s belt. Higher up on Esri’s side was a confusing, wavering feeling. It gradually resolved into a two-beat pulse, overlaying a softer rippling. 

Nicole slid the straps of her backpack off her shoulders, letting the pack—and the core drill with its high-capacity battery—fall to the ground. The rippling sensation fell with it, but the rhythmic pulse stayed by her chest. 

Nicole found it strangely dislocating to realize that she was feeling the current running through the muscles of her own heart. More than that, that she was feeling Esri feel her heart, and passing that experience along to Nicole. 

Gentle tingles of sensation began to fizz all across the side of Esri that was facing Nicole, filling in the shape of her body. It was like the taste of carbonation, but every bubble against her tongue was the shift of her muscles and the sparking of her nerves pinging against Esri’s skin. Like eyes finding their focus, the feeling blurred and then settled as depth perception slide in and it became layer upon layer of touch. It sent shivers down Nicole’s spine, which became a cascade of touches quivering down Esri’s side. 

When Nicole could gather up her thoughts into coherence once more, the first thing that came to her was that maybe bonding _was_ a good idea. 


	2. Sinavoraha

They snuck Esri into base camp under Nicole’s sleeve. She lay in a wide, thin patch, wrapped around Nicole’s upper arm in a band of delicious promise. Sinavoraha tried to goad Nicole into dropping her core samples at the entrance of the base and locking the three of them in her room immediately, but Nicole overruled her. Sinavoraha growled with impatience, but secretly she had to admit that it might be suspicious to break routine. 

It frustrated her greatly, however, to be forced to wait while Nicole transferred the samples and cleaned the equipment. The only redeeming part of it was that it gave her time to study Esri while she was distracted. 

She could feel Esri trying to sense as much of their environment as she could, hanging on every word Nicole’s coworkers said to her and grasping every wisp of scent that passed through the fabric of Nicole’s coveralls. She was like a voracious living sponge, which Sinavoraha heartily approved of. 

She could also feel Esri sensing Nicole’s jumpiness. Nicole was nearly twitching with nerves, and it was almost enough to make Sinavoraha nostalgic for the early days, when Nicole had been wound so tight with their secret. 

Nicole was a pleasing host, as far as they went; she was reckless enough that she could be enticed into entertaining adventures, and sensible enough that she could get herself and Sinavoraha out of then ensuing predicaments. But there were limitations to the human body that even a demon couldn’t get around, as much as Sinavoraha wished to. Her teeth were flat and dull and she refused to have them filed sharp, and her fingernails were weak useless things. But Esri—Esri might change that, and so much more.

Sinavoraha had never even heard of such a creature. She desperately wanted to put her through her paces, but she needed to get them away from prying eyes first.

She scraped Nicole’s teeth across her bottom lip while she waited. Not hard enough to hurt, although she could have healed it if she had, but as a token reminder that Nicole was holding her back and Sinavoraha didn’t like being held. 

At last, once every cylinder of rock was laid to rest and every piece of grit was sucked off the drill, Nicole allowed them to leave. 

Nicole let out a sigh as soon as they were in her room, with the door shut and locked tight behind them. She unsnapped the front of her coveralls enough to pull down the top and expose Esri. 

Esri grew a pseudopod and waved it at her. 

**Are we safe now?** she asked.

“We should be, as long as we don’t make loud noises and can hide you if someone knocks on the door.” 

_Show her electromagnetic fields again_ , Sinavoraha said. 

Nicole had suggested that Esri tone down the sensory sharing while they were around other people, since she wasn’t sure she could pretend to be normal while it was happening. But now, Sinavoraha wanted her affected, and preferably knocked head over heels with the euphoria that had surged through her. 

**Sure!** Esri answered happily. She was likely as eager as Sinavoraha was. 

“Okay. Let me sit down, though, first.” 

Nicole sat down on the bed, her heart rate already spiking and the hot rush of adrenalin swinging sweet through her flesh. Sinavoraha purred in delight. 

Esri opened the channel between them wider, letting the tickle from Nicole’s body through, and then the steady hum from the lights and the wiring in the walls. 

Sinavoraha paid attention to the heat of the electromagnetic fields as Esri’s feeling of them crept in. Sensing the fields as warmth was superior to Esri’s pressure-aligned mode of sensation, Sinavoraha knew with absolute confidence, but she was willing to enjoy the novelty of Esri’s method. Besides, there was the reaction it provoked in Nicole, which she was willing to acknowledge as wonderful. 

Nicole was breathing fast and shallow, the waves of nerve impulses for each quick breath becoming a constellation of hot pinpricks to Sinavoraha and delicate touches to all three of them, a sensation that only made Nicole even more overwhelmed and kept her heart racing. It was a lovely feedback loop, and Sinavoraha preened at her part in instigating it. 

In her satisfaction, she decided to make it even better for Nicole. She took her hand and raised it—another cascade of sparks, another flurry of touches, and a gratifying gasp—and pulled Nicole’s knot of braids free. 

As a demon she knew one thing above all else, and it was the state of her host. Sinavoraha had learned Nicole’s strengths, whether it was when she would hold firm despite Sinavoraha’s whims or when she would stand strong against the machinations of Sinavoraha’s nemesis, the chaplain. But, even more importantly, Sinavoraha knew her host’s temptations. She could tell when Nicole was relaxed and willing to go along with Sinavoraha’s desires, or when she would stay up later than she ought to with her media, or when she did something just because she liked the way it felt.

Nicole’s braids slid down the bare skin of her shoulders. Every muscle of her back tensed and shivered, as they always did when her hair brushed slithering across them. 

Esri shuddered in response, and with her, Nicole. The fields it produced rippled across one another, a kaleidoscope of intersecting, overlaying touches, mirroring back and forth between Nicole and Esri and growing stronger for it. They both seemed enraptured by it. 

Sinavoraha trailed Nicole’s hand down her chest, tracing the line of her breastbone. 

Nicole moaned, and then, exercising her willpower, stopped her hand. 

“Wait. Wait, we should—we should talk about this.”

**What should we talk about?** Esri sounded distracted, then concerned. **Is this too strong?** She tapered off the sensory exchange, leaving it as a background tingle. 

_She’s worried you don’t want to have sex with her_ , Sinavoraha offered helpfully. Nicole had an annoying hangup about sex, mainly that Sinavoraha’s presence made it creepy. By rights, though, she should have no issue with that now, since Esri knew about Sinavoraha. 

“Um. Not how I would have said it, but… yeah. This is getting sexual. I mean, more than before, which was already kind of, um, nice. In that regard.” Nicole looked down at Esri, who during the heat of their connection had climbed up her arm and was resting on her shoulder, one edge snuck under her bra strap. “Are you okay with that?”

**Oh yes! We can do all kinds of sexual things. We shouldn’t do any actual budding with this little mass, though** , Esri added conscientiously. **But anything non-reproductive will be fine!**

_Good_ , Sinavoraha said with finality. Nicole was likely to dither about for a while longer even though Esri’s enthusiasm was clear, and Sinavoraha wanted to get on with it. She needed to get Nicole to understand the benefits of bonding with Esri, and a slew of orgasms could only help in convincing her. 

“You’re sure? I don’t want you to think you have to, just because I want to.”

**It will be fun!**

_She wants to_ , Sinavoraha said. _Don’t be so boring._

**Nicole isn’t boring** , Esri objected. She spread herself out a little wider over Nicole’s shoulder. 

Sinavoraha gave a crackle of annoyance at being contradicted. She wanted fangs and extra jaws, and Nicole was not helping her get them.

**Sinavoraha isn’t either** , Esri added placatingly. **Nicole-Sinavoraha are very nice to be together with.**

“Well, that’s… nice of you to say.” Nicole hesitantly raised her hand toward Esri, and when Esri bowed outward to meet her, ran her fingers over her fuzzy surface. 

_Keep going_ , Sinavoraha urged, speaking to both of them. 

Esri obligingly began ramping back the electromagnetic reception, while drawing enough of herself off Nicole’s shoulder to crawl up and engulf her hand. 

Nicole—too gently, too cautiously for Sinavoraha’s tastes, but at least she was going for it, now—curled her fingers. Esri could feel the muscle contractions from all directions, and she passed it on to Nicole unreservedly. 

“Oh. Oh fuck.”

_Yes!_ Sinavoraha snarled with excitement. 

**We can do touch, too** , Esri suggested, and she shifted and squeezed, while letting the pressure of Nicole’s body touching hers start easing through their connection. 

Nicole moaned again, and Sinavoraha used her other hand, the one lying forgotten at her side. This time Nicole didn’t stop her, and she broke apart a few more snaps on Nicole’s coveralls, opening it to her navel. 

Nicole lay back on the bed. She was doing so much better at maintaining a basic level of awareness now that she was fully on board, Sinavoraha noted approvingly. She thought that Nicole really ought to listen to her more often. 

Sinavoraha drew Nicole’s hand down lower, before pulling back and letting Nicole take over. Nicole always liked it better when she was in control, and now that she was doing what Sinavoraha wanted, Sinavoraha was trying, as hard as it was, to be accommodating. 

Nicole touched herself, just a light pressure at first, letting the feeling bounce back and forth between her and Esri. Esri twined herself between the fingers of her other hand, making her surface alternately smooth and furry. It was an odd, disconcerting shifting of texture, and Sinavoraha liked it. 

Esri slid off Nicole’s hand when Nicole started gently rubbing, crawling in a wide blob onto her chest instead. It brought her closer to the fields going haywire as Nicole started to pant. She nestled herself between Nicole’s breasts, absorbing and reflecting back the feelings, making Nicole gasp harder. 

Slowly, Esri extended down a pseudopod of herself, following the line Sinavoraha had traced with Nicole’s fingers. She thinned as she travelled, becoming a long narrow snake making her way down Nicole’s body. She lay there, a stripe of rusty-orange fuzz that was almost glowing bright against Nicole’s dark skin, and quivered with the electrical impulses racing through Nicole’s body. 

Nicole increased her pressure, drawing long, soft moans out of herself and making Esri tremble in time with her. Warmth flushed through Sinavoraha in hundreds of little sparks from Nicole’s body, and in shorter, cooler flickers from Esri’s. It became a tangle of heat and touch, the fields and physical touch overlapping and becoming nearly disorienting, before they coalesced, falling together into a surge of waves rippling through all three of them. 

Sinavoraha basked in the afterglow, glorying in the feeling of Nicole lying still and panting on the bed, and Esri idly drawing slow sinusoidal curves across her. 

Eventually, she stirred herself. 

_It would’ve been even better if we had more teeth_ , she said, still wallowing in all the giddy euphoria too much to put any real force into the complaint. 

“No teeth,” Nicole groaned. She flopped a tired hand onto Esri’s middle and started stroking her. “I haven’t even agreed to bonding yet.”

The tidal wave of smugness when she said _yet_ brought Sinavoraha almost as much pleasure as she had just experienced. 


	3. Esri

It was almost a week, to use the human measurement system, before Nicole asked Esri if she still wanted to bond with them. 

Esri instantly forgave her the silliness of her question. 

She liked Nicole, and she liked Sinavoraha, and she liked Nicole-Sinavoraha. She even liked being near them unbonded, which was a remarkable thing when she wanted to bond so badly and their company constantly reminded her that she wasn’t, and might not get to at all. The loneliness of always being outside of their skin, of having her mass and theirs always kept separate was really very unpleasant. But she didn’t want to leave them, even now that she was near other sentient life forms she could try her luck with. 

She was overjoyed when Nicole changed her mind. She had guessed—and hoped, wildly hoped—that she would, but it was still an amazing relief when she did. 

Esri formed as many tendrils as she could with her small amount of self and hugged them around as much of Nicole-Sinavoraha as she could reach. 

“How does this work?” Nicole asked, as Esri clung tight and Sinavoraha howled in delight.

**Easily! Easier than breathing** , Esri told her, and broke the boundary between them. She slid her body into Nicole-Sinavoraha’s, merging their mass together. 

It was simpler than when she shared sensations with them, because now it was one single form, shared among them. There was no connection to be mediated, just one body, experiencing it all. 

Esri didn’t need to test the bonding, she knew it was right, that they were perfectly integrated together, but she decided to do it anyway to show Nicole-Sinavoraha what they could do. Smoothly, with as little effort as extending her cilia, she converted some of the Nicole-type mass into Esri-type mass. 

_Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes!_

Nicole stared at their pseudopod, which used to be an arm, and then hesitantly gave it a wiggle. It responded as naturally as if she had been born with it, giving Esri another burst of happiness. 

**We’re _us_ , now!** she said, and being able to say it was wonderful. It was happiness and peace and security and every positive emotion Esri knew. 


End file.
